Demonic Lovers: NaruTayu
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto makes a choice at the Valley of the End that changes his life forever. In exchange for Kyuubi's Demonic Power a bargain is made. Naruto finds he can fufill this bargain through a certain Oto Kunoichi whose part Succubus. Now Multi-story.
1. The Fallen Hero

Demonic Lovers

0

NarutoxTayuya

0

Author's Note

0

I decided to make this oneshot into a multistory. Unfortunately this note is response to past incidents where I have to in detail explain certain things to people like looking on my profile for story orders or stuff you can find easily if you do a wiki search or something. And the fact I have to explain to people almost every other week that I do rewrite in my stories when I do infact note them in some, not all, but at least half my stories that I do this. And that's it. If you ask me any of the stuff that I complained about in this note as I will ignore you as there is no reason for you not to know if you bother to read the author's note.

0

Story Start

0

At the valley of the end two rivals, both last of their clans were fighting for a dream...fighting for the purpose. One had black hair styled like an avian animal's rear with onyx colored eyes. This boy, Uchiha Sasuke was in the process of abandoning the village for the promise of power. Revenge...the poisonous emotion threathened to consume him whole.

The other was a boy with golden hair and cerulean blue eyes. Like the boy opposite of him he too was the last of his clan. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and at that moment he would come to a decision that would change the fate of all things. This boy, bearer of one of Nine would crack so to say.

''I see your still conscious dobe,'' Sasuke said in that condescending tone of his. With this new found power he was given he saw himself a step above his rival.

''You know what...I have a fucking name...it's Naruto,'' The blond answered in a matter unknown to himself. So many years...so much time, abuse, and just plain other lonliness. Even the strongest of human wills tend to grow weary after time. After all, one was only human and a human could only take so much. There was no childish boasting or louthmouthed claims of being able to obtain anything with determination. He was just a young boy, a teenager who was just tired and couldn't take it anymore.

''What's your problem Dobe? Why can't you understand this is what I have to do? .I'll never become stronger in Konoha and going to Oto is the only way...

''Go fuck yourself Uchiha,'' Naruto snapped, channeling an emotion that was in the buds of infancy from the blond. Hatred...he had known sadness. He had expressed anger, but for someone like him hatred threathened to consume when one gave into it.

''The hell is your problem dobe? Why are you so angry? Upset that you're not strong enough to bring me back?'' He taunted as Naruto began trembling. The trembling ceased as a low chuckle reverbarated form Naruto's lips as they grew into full blown laughter.

''Are you fucking serious?'' Naruto asked as his negative demeanor suddenly changed. The look in his eyes became crazed. ''Upset over that? No I'm not you sonuvabitch! You stabbed me in the fucking chest twice with an assassination Jutsu! Yet your wander why I'm so angry? Some genius you turned out to be...you know what Sasuke I had enough...no more of this! I'm tired Sasuke. I really am. All my life I've been ignored or spat on as some sort of plague. My own so called friends, peers, and teachers have hardly given me the time of day and yet I'm supposed to be a good and loyal little Ninja. I mean for heaven's sake I don't even know who my parents are or at least that's what I'm told. But you wouldn't understand Sasuke. You don't know the truth of what I am. So I all I got to say is fuck you...fuck Sakura...fuck Konoha...fuck everyone! Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure no Sato is no more! You know what let's make it official by me killing you,'' The blonde said as Kyuubi's youki begin to circulate throughout his body.

''Do...'' The Uchiha didn't finish as an explosion echoed throughout the area. This time instead of a single tail, two tails sway behind Naruto as he was ready to go for the kill.

_**''Say hello to Yomi for me,'' **_The Kitsune said holding up a hand forming a Rasengan. In a flash the violet and crimson mixed orb was shoved into the Uchiha's skull. As the Jutsu connected his head was ripped apart as fragments of his skull and brain splattered all over the rocks and into the water. Naruto then gave a mighty roar reveling in his victory.

**_'It's about time Uzumaki Naruto.'_ **The Kyuubi's dark and grim voice echoed throughout his mind.

_''Kyuubi? I should have known channeling so much of your Youki would have been a foolish thing in my condition.''_

_**''Indeed you self important worm. Channeling so much of my power has begun degrading the seal. Though count yourself lucky that your natural body negates most of the damage to your body. Any normal ningen's body would have begun breaking down at this point.''**_

_'What the hell are you talking about? What is it that you know that I don't know Fox?''_

_ **''All in due time Uzumaki. I realize even if I took you over I would never be able to gain back what was once mine. No, with your aid I can become whole again. I decided now that you're done being a foolish child we can strike up a bargain of sorts with some interesting perks.''**_

_''Ok I'm listening.''_

**_''If you loosen the seal even more we can merge for the most part. My power will be transferred to you over time and many advantages can come from this. With the proper rituals we can make you into a Demon hybrid of sorts which will equate to gaining a longer life, enhanced senses, strength, and speed. Not to mention you'll be able to use the elements, Kitsune Jutsu, and many other things that seems to amuse you monkies so. All I ask in return that you seek a Mate that's at least partially demon so I can be reborn.''_**

_''Wait so how does that work?''_

**_''I'll merge with your mate's eggs during conception and I'll be reborn.''_**

_''Wait...so what your saying is...you'll become my son...that's fucking freaky.''_

**_''Hhm...I sense a worthy mate...'' _**The fox said as its voiced echoed through his head. ''H**_er soul as of yet has not left her body but it's slowing dying.''_**

There was only one girl within the area that Naruto was aware of. _''Wait...you don't mean that fowl mouth girl from before? Well she does have a nice body and the second biggest pair of tits I seen.''_

**_''Whose the first?''_**

_''Tsunade-Obaa-chan Tsunade of course.'' _He answered as he mulled over the Kyuubi's words some more. ''The _problem is how will this girl react?''_

**_''You're aving her life in simple terms Uzumaki and if she doesn't appreciate it then you'll 'make her' appreciate it. Now all you have to do is come inside your mind scape and tear the seal in half.''_**

_''Oh well...worse comes to worse and it turns out you're trying to fuck me over is I die. At this point not like I won't be sentenced to life imprisonment for killing a fellow shinobi anyway.'' _With those thoughts Naruto decided that this deal was better then nothing.

0000000

Chapter End

0000000

Another one-shot adapated into a multi-story story so to speak. So yeah I hope this adaption goes over better.


	2. Transformation

Demonic Lovers

0

NarutoxTayuya

0

Author's Note

0

I decided to make this one-shot into a multistory. Unfortunately this note is response to past incidents where I have to in detail explain certain things to people like looking on my profile for story orders or stuff you can find easily if you do a wiki search or something. And the fact I have to explain to people almost every other week that I do rewrite in my stories when I do in fact note them in some, not all, but at least half my stories that I do this. And that's it. If you ask me any of the stuff that I complained about in this note as I will ignore you as there is no reason for you not to know if you bother to read the author's note.

And I place the wrong chapter. Sorry folks, been doing that for a few of my stories lately.

0

Story Start

0

A girl was trapped under a pile of trees. Unconscious and faintly breathing and the blond couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It was surprising in itself that she was still alive. His demonic senses were telling him something was different; highly unusual about this girl. Creating a multitude of kagebunshin the Narutos began clearing the mess. Hundreds and hundreds of Naruto were being created every quarter hour until there was enough to move the fallen trees. When that proved to taken to long Naruto went about shredding them into chunks using the Rasengan until he was able to free the girl.

Upon further inspection she was rather cute. Short red hair and a rather cute face and rather developed body. Her clothing though was rather unflattering and she was a dirty mess. Bruised and tattered from the battle she was in. Naruto inspected her legs and they were crushed. There was no way this girl was ever going to walk again, at least by natural means. Being careful he hoisted her up until a stretcher made out of shifted kagebunshin which were being supported by more kagebunshin as they continued their journey.

Naruto listened to Kyuubi as it went on how this was the girl and what he would need to do to save her. Quite frankly Naruto wished it could have been someone else besides a girl he considered an enemy no more then an hour ago. Though what Naruto was concerned with was how he was going to convince Tsunade not to have the girl executed. While he knew he no longer planned on just taking people's shit he knew that he on his own would be fucked! Abandoning the village right now was simply not an option.

Naruto also began pondering what became of his allies? Were they alive right now? Were they okay? Naruto cursed the fact that Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, and Neji could possibly be dead. While he was underestimating his allies he knew it would be fatal to underestimate the battle capabilities of the Oto shinobi. Coming to a clearing Naruto had the girl gently set down as he tore up her shirt just below her breasts. Putting the rag of the shirt in the water he brought out and wrung it. He then used it to wipe off her face and studied her form.

The girl She had that amazing hair, lustrous red and curls when laid out stretched down to her hips. With his shirt torn he could see the underside of her rather nice perky breasts revealing the fact that she didn't wear a bra. She was a little above average with a slight skin tone with long lean legs and very kissable legs.

Naruto was rather hesitant to unleash Kyuubi's power near the unconscious girl, but the kitsune's reminder that she was dying made him swallow. That and what he had to made him a little queasy. His eyes went from a cool blue to a burning red as his nails sharpened and his facial features changed. Wrapping an arm under her back Naruto eased her up and sunk his teeth into her neck, channeling his demonic chakra into the girl.

If medics were seeing what was happening they would be crying out the travesty and ridiculousness of the situation. The bones in people's legs didn't just regenerate nor did battle damage just vanish over time. With the girl began convulsing and letting out pained cries Naruto was shocked into a stupor. Her curse mark flared and roars echoed from her mouth. Her skin tone began to darker as her legs grew longer, and leaner in fact with more muscle. The girl was sweating quite heavily, her clothing dampening quite a bit.

The moans from her mouth was not someone in pain, but like someone having a wet dream which brought a faint blush to Naruto's face. She continued her change, her body steadily maturing. Her breasts were much bigger, tighter as well and her hips became wider, and her stomach was absolutely flat. Her hair was growing and spread all over the forest floor. He took her silky hair in his hand and rearranged her hair. When he noticed her shorts biting into the skin of her legs he removed them then unsealed a blanket and covered her legs. The trek between there and the Valley of the End was about three days after all. (The Manga/Anime really didn't have a sense of time.) By the time the transformation was done her nails had become like claws, sharp and animal like. Her body had transformed into that of a mature woman and very presence reminded Naruto of the Kyuubi's own demonic expression.

He leaned over to see if her breathing had changed only for brown eyes stared up at him, as if she was staring into his soul and released a guttural growl. Sometimes it really didn't pay to get out of bed.


End file.
